Solucionar problemas? de los comics?
by Kigasana
Summary: mmmm...se podria resumir en una xica muy rara que viaja por el mundo del manga solucionando problemas delos personajes, en 1 mundo: inuyasha!


Wenu, pos aqui os dejo mi primer fic, un poco cutre, para no decir mucho...simplemente q me avurria i ale, a escribir! Solo me gustaria q almenos una leve sonrisa se os dibujara en el rostro al leerlo, vamos,q me gustaria q os lo pasarais bien leyendolo, ya que es corto i ligerito de lectura. I por favor mandadme vuestra opinión a mi mail, por fi! bss, y asta la proxima parida:

* * *

Hacia un dia soleado como cualqier otro en el Japón de la era Feudal... Desde la lejanía, se percive la imagen de un grupo un poco rarillo...

-Inuyasha: jder.. caguen to..no se podia a ver frenao el puto Naraku con u golpecito... no?

-Sango: amo a ve, inu, si en vez de ponerte a leer comics warros durante tus horas de entrenamiento, te pusieras a a practicar con " Colmillo Perforacero", pos no te meterían las palizas q te meten.. incluso Kagome sa piraou pq le davas vergüenza...XDD

-Miroku: pos va ser q tiene razon..

-inuyasaha: Callaos estupidos!

!AL SUELO!

E inmediatamente inuyasha cae pegándose el guacharrazo del siglo ( palabra de mi awelo XD)

-Inu: Pero q tu q te crees, niñata? Joder, kagome, q me as destrozao la nariz!

-Kagome: pos mira, te jorobas! Por debilucho y guarro! Pretendes q salga con un tio tan devil?

-Inu: ( entre voces) tenía q haver elegido a Kykio...

- Kagome: COMO? REPITE ESO!

-Inu: Naada.. nada.. .

-Shippo: EH! Atentos,q se acerca el gran maricon!

-Inu: Eh? Mi ermano? Onde onde?madre mia, cada vez es mas nenaza..

-Todos: ajaj, ya ves! Le falta un poco de rimel i punto!

-Sirviente de Seshomaru: O.O SSSSEEEEshooumaru-sama, me pareze q le estas alabando..

-Seshoumaru: ju. Normal.. aver, onde ta el estupido de mi ermano pequeño? A! Ai esta el medio demonio asquerosos este...

-sirviente de S: es, verda ai esta sssseeeshhoumaru-sama!

-Seshoumaru: oye, tu tiens un tic en la lengua cn mi nombre o qe? Parece q te vayas a comer el suelo cada vez q pronuncias mi nombre...

-sirv. Se: ( llorando) o.. señor sssseeshoumaru.. pq es usted tan cruel? Buahh..

-Rin: Por que eres idiota...

-Seshoumaru: Eso es, humana

- Inu: Enga seshoumaru, cara de Boris de crónicas marcianas, ente pa ca, q te voia revanar el otro brazo q tienes..

-Seshoumaru: Bo.. Boris? Estupido semi demonio, pagaras por tus asquerosas palabras!a mi nadie me compara cn u maricon!

-Kagome: pos yo si.

-Sango: i yo

-Miroku: i yo tb

-Shippo: pos va ser q yo tb

-Kirara: Groar!

-Seshoumaru.: caguen toas vuestras muelas.. pagareis pos vuestras palabras..

-Inu: enga ya,pesao, no me seas pivita, coje tus latigitos esos q paresen los q se usan pa dar placer i luchemos!

-Seshoumaru: al fin dices algo coherente.. PA DAR PLACER? Pos a ti te van a dar le placer de la muerte! Plix plix plix!-

Inu: AIIIIII NO ME AGAS MUXO DAÑO E? KIAAAAA!

-Seshoumaru: plix plix plixxxx muajajajaj!

-Todos: yo no los conozco...

Al cabo de media ora...

-Inu: ( colocandose el pelo de manera no pareciese un loco sexual..) Seshoumaru aqi me tiens, aver q me demuestras!

-Seshoumaru: Preparate hermanito...

I empiezan una encarnizada lucha de 10 minutos...i Inuyasha cae vencido...

-Kagome: NO! INUYASHA!

-Sango: Kagome no te metas!

-Kagome: Sango, Inuyasha va amorir! Es q no lo ves?( kagome saca el arco i al flecha i se dispone a lanzar una)

-Miroku: NO! NO lo agas! Q no ves q el honor de Inuyasha se juega en esta batalla?

-Inu: ee.. q no pasa na... por una vez q mi honor se manche..

-Miroku ( a Kagome) : NO lo agas kagome, o Inuyasha no te lo perdonara nunca en la vida!

-Inu: eeeeee... q no pasa na..

-Miroku ( a Kagome) : resiste slo un poco mas, inyusaha es fuerte i no necesita tu ayuda!

-Inu: coñño q me ayudeis o la palmo aqui mismo! AICH! UICH!

De repente, una luz potentísima ilumina la batalla...es la luz de una flecha como las q tira kagome, pero el triple de potente.. esa luz llega asta el brazo de Seshoumaru.

-Seshoumaru: AAARGH! QIEN AS SIO EL IJO PUTA Q ME A ARANCAO EL OTRO BRAZO!

-Inu: oh my good! Kagome, desde cuando lanzas tu eso?

- Kagome: yo no e sido...

-Inu: KY..KYKIO?KYKIO!

-Voz misteriosa: q coño kykio ni q lexes kykio?

A lo lejos, des de lo alto de una colina se ve una figura negra. Es una mujer con una flecha q posa triunfal ante su inesperada llegada:

-Voz misteriosa: jujuju.. peaso de entrada triunfal acabo de pegar, neng! Enga, pa avajo voi! Aprtat a todas las mujeres , niños i maricones!

-Todos: Seshoumaru, aparta!

-Inu: ( de narrador) Vaya, quien es esa xica? Esta bajando a la velocidad dela luz por la colina.. VAYA! Se acaba de comer un árbol.. VAYA! Esta cayendo montaña abajo.. VAYA! Se a empotrao contra las rocas...creoq se a exo algun rasgunyo...

-Voz misterios: auch! Aich! ...

-Todos: ...

-Voz misteriosa: QUE?' q os a parezido mi entrada triunfal ,eh? Sin palabras eh?uix.. mi culo...

-Todos: ...

La xica misteriosa se acerca a Inuyasha i los demas. Es una xica rubia, cn una vestimenta algo rara.. unos shorts tipo rikku..jersey tipo rikku.. amos, algo tipo rikku, i cn el pelo ondulado; ojos verdes cmo la yerba ( es una mala yerba).

-Miroku: O.O una rubia! Jder.. si almenos tubiese un poco mas de pecho...

-Rubia: eh? Tu caramono sin frente! Q yo tngo pecho, eh? Pasa q te faltan gafas, estupido!"

-Miroku: o..oks. oks.. ( jder,q mala ostia tiene la xavala!)

-Kagome: Oye tu.. i tu qien lexes eres q ases flexas mas potentes q las mias'? podrias presentarte al menos, no?

-Rubia: a! Aro arou! Es q no em dejais tiempo,eh? Amo ave... M e llamo Esther i tengo 15 años, aunque todo el mundo o me llama Kiga o Sana, como prefirais...

-Todos: pos va ser q kiga...

-Kigamiko: EH? I PQ NO SANA? POS ALE, AHORA ME YAMAIS SANA I OS JODEIS!

-Todos: ...

-Kiga: emm.. q pasa..?

-Todos: ... NADA

Hola! Me llamo Esther i no se pq pero un dia se presentó en mi casa un bicho raro yamado Condorito...:

-Esther: AIXXX jder, pero q cansada q toi lexesssss . Ale, me voi a leer HYD aver si asin se me pasa el tiempo mas rapido...

Esther se dispone a abrir el tomo 23 de HYD i de repente aparese un bichejo raro con forma de pollo que se le presenta delante:

-Esther: OTIA! MAMAAAA YA TENEMOS POLLO PA COMERLO AL AJILLO! ( ano, al ajillo se come el conejo..wenu, es igual...) kyyaaaa! Un pollo con papada en mi habitación!

-Condorito: eeee... mas respeto, eh? CONGRATULATION, ESTHER!

HAS SIDO ELEGIDA ENTRE MAS DE 1 CANDIDATA PARA CUMPLIR LA SIGUIENTE MISIÓN!

-Esther: ( mm.. mas de una?) e? Misión? Pero q m dises, pollo cn papada!i q ensima abla! Mira, pq no soi una pava, q si no me desmayo...

-Condorito: si si.. eres perfecta para la misión ( q nadie qeria) mira, as sido eljido para esto: deves entrar en el mundo de los comics i solucionar todos los problemas de la pareja principal!

-Esther: ehh? Cmo? Q tngo q ir yo a solucionar los problemas de los demas? Vas flipando, tio...o pollo...

-Condorito: ( empezandose a mosquear): oye Xavala... q no ves q podras entrar en TODOS LOS COMICS! En su mundo, es decir, q formaras parte dela historia! Piénsalo... jujuju.. nunca as qerido entrar en el mundo de kodomo no omocha i estar con akito...? pq muxas de las veces tendras q sustituir ala protagonista principal...( acepta por favor o me echan del curro...) .

-Esther: O.O O.O O.O jejjjeeee ( cayendose la baba) Akito.. Tsukasa... jeeejeeejeeeeee...VALE! ACEPTO! Oye, i pq lo tngo q aser yo, esto?

-Condorito: pq mira, ta tocao a ti, pq eres una super friki, i ya q te pasas el dia avlndo de los comics con una amiga tuya del msn, pos ale, ya de paso se los solucionas. El trato es weno: podras qedarte el tiempo q qieras en el comic aunque hayas solucionado ya el problema, i a demas , cada hora q pasas en el mundo del comic es un minuto de la vida real.. una wena chamba, verda?

-Esther: si si! Ta mu requetebién! A mo aver..q tengo q aser?

-Condorito: pos si, firma este documnto irrompible ( sin leer la letra pequeña q pone q esat estrictamente prohibido tener relacones sexuales cn ningún personaje del comic entre otras cosas...) oks? I enseguida entrarás en el primer mundo de comics q se te asigne!

-Esther: WEEEE! A KODOCHA, A KODOCHA!

-Condorito: tu primer serie sera:...Doraemon! ayuda a Novita a limpiarle el culo a Doraemon ,q se le han salido los liquidos i si no se estropearà! De ti depende el futuro de esta serie!

-Esther: ¬¬ i onde tan las series wpas?

-Condorito: OYE! No te qejes i ponte trabajar!

-Esther: no soi tu esclava...¬¬

-Condorito: Callate niña i vete pa alla! A! Mira, slo deves dibujar una linia imagnaria en el suelo i decir: introducirse en... ( i la serie q te haya tocado)! Estas lista?

-Esther : SI!

I así es como he llegado asta el mundo de Inuyasha, pasando antes por el de Doraemos, Do-re-mi, Azuki, Digimon, Pokémon, Bey blade i un montond e series estupidas con misiones estupidas cmo: encontrar ala floreta..., darle el regalo de cumpleaños a nos e qien.. etc.. ufff.. me pareze q esto va aser muy duro!

Continuará...no?¬¬


End file.
